The invention relates to a melter gasifier for the production of a metal melt, preferably a pig iron melt, from metal carriers, in particular sponge iron, which are at least partially reduced and contain a portion of fines, and of a reducing gas by gasification of coal, with feed ducts for oxygen-containing gases, carbon carriers and the metal carriers running into said melter gasifier, which feed ducts for oxygen-containing gases are arranged in the lower region of the melter gasifier, wherein at least one gas discharge duct for reducing gas generated in the melter gasifier departs from the melter gasifier and the melter gasifier is provided with a tap for the metal melt and for slag.
From EP-B - 0 010 627 it is known to feed in particulate iron-containing material, such as pre-reduced sponge iron, through a centrally arranged charging opening in the hood of the melter gasifier from above, with the particles dropping into the melter gasifier by the effect of gravity and being slowed down in the fluidized bed existing within the melter gasifier. Coal in lumpy form is charged through a charging opening arranged laterally in the hood of the melter gasifier or in the dome terminating the melter gasifier toward the top, also under the influence of gravity. The reducing gas formed in the melter gasifier is withdrawn through the centrally arranged charging opening for the iron-containing material.
A process of this kind is not suitable for processing fine-particle metal carriers, in particular fine-particle sponge iron, since the fine-particle metal carriers due to the pronounced gas flow of the reducing gas formed in the melt-down gasifying zone and withdrawn through the central charging opening arranged in the hood or in the dome of the melter gasifier would be instantly carried out of the melter gasifier. Such a discharge of the fine-particle metal carriers is further favored by the temperature reigning in the upper region of the melter gasifier, i.e. in the region above the melt-down gasifying zone, which is too low to ensure a melt-down, i.e. agglomeration of the fine particles at the charging site to form bigger particles which in spite of the ascending gas stream could sink down into the melt-down gasifying zone.
From EP-A - 0 271 331 it is known to introduce pre-reduced fine ore into a melter gasifier and to completely reduce and melt it by means of a plasma burner while supplying a carbon-containing reducing agent. The pre-reduced fine ore or the sponge-iron powder respectively is fed to a plasma burner provided in the lower section of the melter gasifier. A disadvantage of this method is that by supplying the pre-reduced fine ore directly in the lower meltdown region, i.e. in the region where the melt collects, complete reduction can no longer be ensured and the chemical composition necessary for further processing the pig iron cannot be achieved by any means. Moreover, the charging of major amounts of pre-reduced fine ore is not feasible due to fluidized bed or the fixed bed forming from coal in the lower region of the melter gasifier, as it is not possible to carry off a sufficient quantity of the melting products from the high-temperature zone of the plasma burner. The charging of major amounts of pre-reduced fine ore would lead to instant thermal and mechanical failure of the plasma burner.
From EP-B - 0 111 176 it is known to feed a fine grain fraction of sponge iron particles into the melter gasifier through a downpipe projecting from the head of the melter gasifier into the proximity of the coal fluidized bed. At the end of the downpipe a baffle plate is provided for minimizing the velocity of the fine grain fraction, resulting in a very low exit velocity of the fine grain fraction from the downpipe. At the charging site, the temperature reigning in the melter gasifier is very low, whereby immediate melting of the supplied fine grain fraction is prevented. This and the low exit velocity from the downpipe cause a substantial portion of the supplied fine grain fraction to be carried out of the melter gasifier again together with the reducing gas generated in the same. The charging of a major amount of sponge iron particles containing a fine portion or of only a fine grain fraction is not feasible in accordance with this method.
From EP-A - 0 594 557 it is known to charge a fine grain fraction of sponge iron by means of a conveying gas directly into the fluidized bed formed by the melt-down gasifying zone in the melter gasifier. However, this is disadvantageous, since hereby the gas circulation of the fluidized bed may be disturbed because obstructions of the fluidized bed, which acts like a filter, may ensue as a consequence of the fine grain fraction that is blown directly into the fluidized bed. As a result, eruptive outbreaks of gas may occur which will break up the clogged fluidized bed. Hereby, the gasification process for the carbon carriers and also the melt-down process for the reduced iron ore are markedly disturbed.
From EP-A - 0 576 414 it is known to feed fine-particle metal carriers into the melt-down gasifying zone via dust burners. This method exhibits a poor melt-in performance, which is due to the short dwelling time of the particles in the hot flame.
DE-B - 11 54 817 describes a method in which finely ground iron ore and fluxing agents as well as fuel and oxygen and/or air are introduced into a reaction chamber via a burner. In this method, a strongly oxidizing burner flame is generated first of all and the participants in the reaction are heated until they melt. Subsequently, fuel is blown onto the flame for further reduction work. The flame is directed onto a melt present in the melting chamber.